


Making Angels

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Pregnancy (Supernatural), Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Jack Kline, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Jack, Sad Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: duma tells jack he'll be making angels, but the two of them have completely different ideas on how the angels will be made





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nothing good happens to jack in this fic. like, *literally* nothing.  
> •×•  
> some stuff doesn't make sense but what the fuck ever deal with it

****"when god was in his prime, heaven was in it's glory." duma spoke as her and jack walked down the halls of heaven, "and working as a team, we can bring that back."  
  
the nephilim had ran into her, quite literally, while he was out for a walk in the woods near the bunker, the angel explaining to him how she needed his help in heaven and that she would find some way to repay him if he were to drop everything and come, her pleases incredibly sincere and he couldn't help but agree to go.  
  
duma seemed trustworthy, she had helped him and castiel before and she hasn't done anything bad as far as the boy could tell, so jack felt the need to go with her, also being incredibly intrigued on what exactly was wrong with heaven.  
  
"what could i do to help?"  
  
"we need more angels." the angel stated as she stopped in the hallway, jack stopping with her and turning towards her, "you're not god, you can't just make them out of thin air, but we have a way around that." she continued with a smile and the nephil tilted his head, a small sign that duma took to go on.  
  
"angel gender is a bit complicated, we don't go by male or female; we go by alpha, beta, and omega, and usually an omega angel would be able to help repopulate, but the last omega died years ago and we haven't contacted castiel because the angels that are left don't want him to be the one to help."  
  
"how am i going to help? i'm not--"  
  
"you're half angel, jack, and the half angel part of you is an omega."  
  
"oh, that's great! what will i be doing to help? how will i....'repopulate'?"  
  
"it would be better if we just showed you." duma smiled and jack looked away from her as he heard footsteps, turning his head and seeing two angels coming at him from either direction, said angels grabbing him by the arms and picking him up, causing the nephilim's anxiety to shoot through the roof.  
  
"wh-what are you doing?"  
  
his words fell on deaf ears as the two angels carried him away, jack struggling to break out of their grip, but they were much too strong and he didn't want to use his powers in fear of causing more damage than neccessary.  
  
"duma! duma, what's happening?!"  
  
"don't fight, jack, things will go smoother if you just let it happen." she responded calmly as the angels took him into a room that reminded jack of the cell he was in years ago, except this cell was clean, blindingly white just like the rest of heaven, and it had an actual bed and no windows, with some sigils that jack couldn't recognize painted underneath the bed in a light grey.  
  
the angels threw him onto the bed and each of them snapped a bracelet on each of his wrists, the nephilim immediately feeling his grace get shut off as the sigils on the bracelets activated and he froze, realizing that the angels could do _literally_ anything to him now.  
  
"what's....what's happening?" the boy whispered, voice shaking with fear and he yelped as one of the angels grabbed him by the waist, flipping him over onto his stomach and holding him down as the other angel began removing his pants.  
  
he didn't know much when it came to this kind of stuff, but all of his peers made it _incredibly_ clear that if someone does this without his want, he has to fight with everything he's got.  
  
jack began screaming, kicking and thrashing the best he could to try and get the two off him, but their grip only tightened and he gasped as the bracelets started to send a burning pain through him, a cry leaving his lips as he screamed through the pain before going limp as it stopped almost as soon as it began, his breathing coming out in heavy pants.  
  
the nephilim winced as he felt a needle pierce his thigh, something being injected in him and he groaned as his whole body started to get hot, his hands involuntarily shaking and one of the angels grabbed him by the hair, forcing jack to look up at him and the angel smirked at him, "we're going to show you how a real alpha feels, bitch, and you better stay still because there is _much_ more where that came from." the alpha angel growled and the boy froze, not knowing what to do and the angel shoved his face back down onto the bed, the other angel fulling removing his bottoms.  
  
jack let out a low groan as something large was shoved into him, his vision blurring as the pain increased by millions, but another feeling that he couldn't describe starting to pool in his belly.  
  
it wasn't a good feeling, but it also wasn't bad, it was..... _warm_.  
  
jack moaned.

  
**•◇•**

  
jack had gone missing three days ago, having gone for a walk and then never coming back home, which made everyone in the bunker, the few refugees that still stayed with them, mary, sam, dean, and castiel, send out an alert to every hunter they knew to keep an eye out for the nephilim.  
  
they hadn't gotten anything back yet and castiel was about ready to rip all his hair out from frustration and fear.  
  
castiel was sitting in the library, across the table from sam as the angel read through a book and the hunter typed away on his laptop, dean, maggie, and mary out on a hunt (which was partly another search for jack), and the remaining refugees were doing whatever.  
  
castiel jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket, reaching into his coat and pulling out the device, furrowing his eyebrows at the unknown number, but answering anyway, "hello?"  
  
" _castiel_?"  
  
"anael?" the angel questioned back, sam turning towards his boyfriend and giving him a surprised look, which castiel didn't even notice as all his focus was on the phone call, " _is jack an omega_?"  
  
"what kind of question is that?"  
  
" _just answer it, castiel_."  
  
"okay, he is, but why do you care?"  
  
" _heaven just sent out a call through angel radio to all alphas to come to heaven immediately because they 'found an omega to breed'_."  
  
castiel froze, eyes blowing wide and the phone nearly falling out of his hand, his heart racing and his stomach twisting at the thought of what they were doing to him, "who sent out the call?"  
  
" _duma_."  
  
"duma? why not naomi?"  
  
" _i have no idea, castiel, i called you as soon as i got the message, i haven't been there and i don't plan on it_."  
  
"okay, okay, uh.....call me if another message is sent out, please."  
  
" _will do_." anael spoke before hanging up and castiel shakily put his phone down, standing up and beginning to pace, "cas, what's wrong?"  
  
"j-jack's in heaven."  
  
"we'll get him back, cas, it's okay."  
  
"its not fucking okay!" castiel screamed, grabbing his hair and sam got up, moving over to the angel, who had began shaking, "they're _raping_ him, sam! they're breeding him and forcing him to help repopulate heaven! he's a fucking kid and they're _raping my fucking kid_!"  
  
castiel began sobbing, clutching onto sam's tshirt and letting everything out through screams and cries, the hunter holding his partner close and rubbing his back, letting him do whatever he needed, slowly helping him calm down and breathe properly.  
  
sam had only gotten a vague idea of how heaven runs, castiel wasn't all too happy when he talked about it, so the man avoided it as best he could, but sometimes he wished he knew more so that stuff like this didn't happen.  
  
"we'll get him back, cas, we'll save him."  
  
"wh-what if we're too late?"  
  
"we won't be."

  
**•◇•**

  
jack screamed as another strong cramp tore through him, curled up in a fetal position as he breathed through the burning pain, the sigils beneath his bed glowing a faint blue as they did whatever they hell they were supposed to.  
  
the angels had left almost immediately after they..... _finished_ and the nephilim was left alone, breathing heavy and calming down after this amazing feeling took over him, making his toes curl and back arch, the angels that caused it had smirked at him in victory.  
  
after they left, it took maybe five minutes before jack noticed the sigils begin to shine and it only took seconds before he felt the first cramp, and it was _excruciating_.  
  
it hasn't been long since then, maybe another five minutes, but it felt like hours because the pains were so sharp and powerful that jack figured he was dying.  
  
did they lie to him? did they not even need to repopulate? did they just want to kill him?  
  
"so-someone help me! please!" he cried, hoping that one of the angels would hear him and have the heart to come help, but he realized that they didn't care.  
  
the pain got so much worse and jack screamed again, his whole body burning with pain and he sat up, clenching his eyes shut as a burst of light filled the room, said burst of light coming from him as the pain went away in a literal flash.  
  
the nephilim fell back against the bed, breathing heavily and shaking from what just happened, the sigils below him no longer glowing and he looked up, seeing the essence of an angel swirling around in the air before the door swung open and it left the room, the door closing as quickly as it opened and leaving jack in utter confusion.  
  
jack pulled the blanket that was on the bed over himself, wrapping it around his shoulders and trying to hide himself, feeling exhausted and he looked up as the door opened, seeing duma walk in and he froze, pulling the blanket closer around himself and she smiled at him, making his stomach twist.  
  
"what did you do to me?"  
  
"i did nothing, jack--well, not yet."  
  
"what happened to me?" jack rephrased, glaring at her and trying to make himself look as threatening as possible, but he was powerless with these bracelets on and he was sure he looked a mess, making the opposite impression of what he wanted, "you're repopulating heaven."  
  
"why does it hurt so much?"  
  
duma walked forward, standing at the foot of the bed and jack pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and the blanket loosely rested on his shoulders, exposing some of his chest and everything above, "i never said that this would be easy, jack, carrying and birthing fledgling aren't simple by any means--"  
  
"fledgling?"  
  
"baby angels."  
  
"you're......you're getting me pregnant?"  
  
"well, yes, but it isn't like a human pregnancy, your grace helps form the fledgling and the sigils beneath you speed everything up so that a normally what takes an average omega six months, only takes you ten minutes." duma informed, jack stomach turning in a terrible way and he was afraid that he was going to be sick.  
  
was that omegas were for? just to be impregnated over and over until they die? did castiel have to go through this? and how many times?  
  
duma noticed the distressed look on the nephil's face and she did her best to calm him, "jack, you're doing something incredibly good for heaven."  
  
"good?"  
  
"yes, you're helping us keep heaven alive, and if you make more omegas, then we can get back to our original numbers again."  
  
"heaven is staying alive.....because of this?"  
  
"yes, repopulating heaven will make us thrive again." duma smiled, moving closer and jack backed away from her, the angel sighing at him as she walked closer, going to the side of the bed and the nephilim backed to the other side, "don't touch me."  
  
"oh jack, that's not a choice you get to make."  
  
jack screamed as the sigils on his bracelets were activated, making him tense up in pain and curl in on himself, duma using this as an opportunity to stab him with another needle and inject whatever the hell they had before into him, the sigils deactivating as she pulled the needle out and jack went limp, whimpering as his whole body went hot and he suddenly felt way too empty.  
  
duma, who suddenly smelled incredible, got up on the bed, grabbing jack's waist and pulling him to her own, the nephil barely noticing how she was now undressed as he moaned from the grip she had on his hips, something leaking from his hole.  
  
"this is what you were _made_ for, jack." the alpha angel purred as she slowly inserted himself inside him, making him moan with a mixture of pain and pleasure, a smirk forming on her face as she looked down at him, "you're just a sweet little omega, useless for anything besides breeding, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
jack couldn't stop himself from moaning out a " _yes, alpha_."


	2. Chapter 2

"this is insane."  
  
castiel rolled his eyes at anael's remark, continuing to drive his truck to the playground with the angel in his passenger, "well, you don't seem to have a better plan."  
  
"i never said it was a bad plan, it's a crazy one, but it's going to work--unless they kill you onsight."  
  
"the more omegas they have, the better, i'm assuming." castiel muttered, clutching to his steering wheel with a white-knuckle grip, every fiber of his being telling him to just kill every angel that blocked his path, but he knew that would get him nowhere.  
  
anael had given him another call, informing that duma had said that a fledgling had already been born and more were on the way, this making castiel's very being want to explode in rage and disgust and he wasted no time getting every anti-angel thing in the bunker and driving to anael, grabbing her and making his way to the sandbox.  
  
their plan was rather simple honestly, anael was going to show up with a cuffed-castiel, who was going to go into a fake heat, and an angel blade in hand, whoever was guarding the gate would either let them in or be stabbed, and then they would find jack and save him from this disgusting experience.  
  
castiel pulled up outside the playground, parking behind some trees and he went into his bag, pulling out the angel handcuffs and anael took them from him, "we should activate the sigil first, unless the cuffs are gonna get you all riled up?" anael teased and castiel glared at her, pulling his sleeve and revealing a rather complicated looking sigil painted on his arm in blood.  
  
anael made a small cut on her finger, the sigil needing alpha angel blood to be activated, and she touched it, the symbol flaring red in a quick flash and making the omega angel gasped, his whole body going hot and he could feel slick forming, biting his lip and anael wasted no time in snapping the cuffs on his wrists, pushing his sleeve down so that the sigil was covered again.  
  
"we should h-hurry, s'getting stronger already."  
  
"it was just activated?"  
  
"the men of letters don't mess around when it comes to sigils." castiel mumbled, anael helping him out of the truck and trying not to be distracted by castiel's scent, which was getting stronger and more delicious by the second, as she practically dragged him to the sandbox, seeing daniel, another alpha, standing guard and he looked up as soon as they came into view, a smirk on his face at the sight of the omega.  
  
"ah, anael, finally ready to help breed the new omega? i've gotta say, he sure knows his place once you get him going."  
  
anael cringed at his words, hoping that the heat had fogged castiel's mind up enough that he didn't hear daniel's disgusting comment, "yes, i figured it was time i gave him a try, but i had found castiel and he begged so beautifully to be given a knot that i just had to bring him."  
  
"hm, i don't think duma will be too pleased about that."  
  
"the more bitches to breed, the better right?"  
  
"i suppose so.....fine, you may go." daniel sighed, moving aside and anael pulled castiel into the sandbox, the angel practically shaking in her arms and she held his hand, trying to give him some type of comfort even though she was less than mediocre at it.  
  
as soon as they entered heaven, anael made quick work to remove the cuffs and to scrub off the sigil, doing so successfully and she felt castiel's skin cool down as he went back to normal, "you good, now?"  
  
"y-yes, i'll be alright." castiel breathed out, rubbing his wrists before taking in his surroundings, they needed to get to heaven's "offices", where the rooms with unmarked doors led to what were practically bedrooms made for breeding, and among the several rooms that castiel remembered being there, he could barely remember the last time he used one, let alone the last time anyone used one.  
  
"i hope we're not too late."  
  
"too late would mean he's dead, and i don't think they're going to let him die."  
  
"or they're too busy molesting him to care about his life."  
  
anael went silent at castiel's response, his voice laced with anger and his scent was tainted with it, making the smell of fresh rain and hot chocolate turn into burnt rubber, making the alpha's stomach turn and her heart clench.  
  
she had never met jack, but she knew that he didn't do anything to deserve this.  
  
castiel peered around the corner, seeing that they were not too far from the "front office" and he tried to see if there were any angels, not seeing any but he kept his blade at the ready as he slowly turned, anael right behind him as the two walked the hall, stopping at a corner as they heard footsteps, castiel waiting until he saw the angel appear and he pulled out his blade, turning the corner and putting it to the angel's throat.  
  
"fancy meeting you here, castiel."  
  
"where is the nephilim?" castiel spat, grabbing onto emeril's suit and his stomach turned as he smelled the obvious "i just popped a knot into an omega" scent that was rolling off the alpha, anger filling every part of his body.  
  
"why should i tell you?"  
  
"because if you don't, i'll torture it out of you."  
  
anael watched the omega hold onto the alpha before them, trying to hide her shock as she had never seen an omega act this way, especially castiel.  
  
she remembered, all those centuries ago, how castiel used to visibly shrink around alphas, make himself smaller and make sure he did nothing to displease an alpha, including angels like her and balthazar, and no matter how many times she told him that he could be relaxed around him, it was like every part of his brain was telling him to do the opposite.  
  
but now, here that little omega was, holding a blade to emeril's throat and threatening to destroy him if he didn't get the answers he wanted.  
  
anael would be lying if she said that she wasn't proud.  
  
emeril laughed, rolling his eyes and castiel pulled the blade away, making a quick cut against the angel's cheek, receiving a small yelp, before putting the blade back to his throat, "talk. _now_."  
  
"christ, you're stubborn--"  
  
"i'm not playing games, dammit, _talk_!"  
  
"alright, jeez, he's been moved a couple times but the last i checked, the bastard was in the breeding room closest to the main office."  
  
"why there?" anael asked and the angel rolled his eyes, "best guess is duma wants to have the closest eye she can on him, going in and out of the room after he's birthed--"  
  
"how many fledglings?"  
  
"nowhere as much as we'd like, but those sigils work wonders."  
  
castiel pulled away from the alpha, taking a deep breath before punching him hard enough in the face to send him to the floor and knock him out, simply just walking around him before making his way to the breeding rooms, anael following him with a smirk on her face.

  
**•◇•**

  
jack whimpered as he felt duma pull out, the alpha angel having bred him a few times already and she seemed to come back after a couple angels got a turn, he lost track of who had been doing what because they all the felt the same, the only difference with duma was that she stayed until after the nephil gave birth, leaving and letting another alpha take over.  
  
they've given him a couple breaks, letting him drink some water and have something to eat, they let him sleep once, but jack didnt even know if he could call it 'letting him' because he had passed out and woken up to contractions, so they obviously didn't let him being unconscious stop them.  
  
jack curled into a ball as she moved away from him, trying to be as small as possible and pulling the blanket around him, hating how exposed and dirty he felt.  
  
the nephilim yelped as he heard the door open, not bothering to look up as he figured that another angel was coming in to breed him, but the scent wasn't like the ones he remembered and there was another scent, a familiar one.  
  
"what are you doing here?!"  
  
"i'm taking my son home." jack heard the more than familiar tone of castiel's voice, wanting to sit up but his body ached too much for him to move, he was also afraid that his mind was just playing tricks on him and that he would look up and castiel wouldn't be there.  
  
jack heard angel blades clash against each other as well as footsteps move towards him, an alpha angel that he didn't recognize come into his view and she took her angel blade, stabbing the sigil in the floor so that it broke and wouldn't work anymore, looking over to jack and calmly holding her hand out, "i'm not going to hurt you, jack, i'm helping you go home."  
  
"home?"  
  
"yes, home."  
  
jack cautiously took her hand, sitting up with a wince and the angel pressed her fingers to his forehead, the nephilim feeling her grace wash through him and heal the injuries that some of the alphas had caused, also cleaning him up and he was extremely grateful for that.  
  
she took her angel blade and broke the sigils on the bracelets for slipping them off, making jack gasp as he felt his grace rush through him, no longer on lockdown and it was almost dizzying, but he tried to remain calm, looking to his side as he heard a choked scream, seeing light bursting from duma's eyes and mouth before she fell to the floor, castiel standing above her with a bloodied angel blade.  
  
"d-dad?"  
  
castiel turned at jack's voice, rushing over and anael moved, letting the angel look over his son, making sure he was physically alright, "is...is it over?" jack whispered and castiel smiled softly, "yes, yes its over."  
  
anael walked away from them, finding the discarded pile of jack's clothes on the floor and she waved a glowing hand over them, making sure they were clean before going back over, giving them to jack and he stared at the folded pile in his hands, "you alright, jack?"  
  
"i....canihavesomehelp?"  
  
castiel nodded, helping the nephilim into his clothes, his heart breaking as he realized how shaky jack was when he stood, pulling his bottoms on quickly before just simply scooping his son into his arms, the nephilim snuggling into his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist in an attempt to make himself smaller.  
  
anael pulled her blade out from the floor, poking her head out of the room and looking around to see if anyone was around, thankfully there wasn't and she motioned for castiel to follow her, the three of them making their way out of heaven.  
  
everything was going to go back to normal, or as normal as it could be, as soon as they left this trauma-filled place.


	3. Chapter 3

things were _not_ normal.  
  
the bunker residents knew something was wrong when jack started to visibly grow ill, maggie was the first one to notice that the nephil's skin was a paler shade, but he assured her that he was alright and there was no need to inform anyone, but when he had thrown up in the kitchen sink about ten minutes later, she didn't really have any choice but to call out for his parents, a very concerned castiel rushing in at the young girl's voice and taking jack to bed for some rest.  
  
most people in the bunker figured that jack's human side had gotten sick with a flu or something, especially because his grace was weak after his time in heaven, and whilst castiel was reluctant to agree, he figured that their hypotheses were correct.  
  
but when jack was still throwing up a week later, his anxiety went up several notches and he did the best thing he could think of; call rowena.  
  
it didn't take much for the red-haired witch to come, castiel wasn't sure if it was because she had taken a major liking to him or that jack had become sort of a nephew to her, but either way he was beyond grateful when rowena showed up with her bag of tricks.  
  
"what if i'm dying?" jack asked as he sat down on one of the beds in the infirmary, castiel giving him a sympathetic smile, "then we'll help you get better." he cooed and bent down, kissing his son's head and patting his shoulder before he left the room, knowing that rowena would shove him out if he didn't leave on his own, looking back and seeing rowena wheeling a tray of spell ingredients over to the bed jack as on and the angel quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
sam was already in the hall outside the room, leaning against the wall and castiel joined him, putting his head on the taller man's shoulder as they both waited with their parent-anxiety levels up to a thousand.  
  
after what felt like centuries, but was really only twenty minutes, rowena stepped out of the infirmary with a neutral expression on her face, castiel and sam looking up as they heard the door click, "is he alright?"  
  
"yes, he is perfectly fine, physically anyways."  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"it seems that whatever duma had been doing before you killed her, she left something behind."  
  
castiel tensed up, heart in his throat and he barely managed to form a sentence, "you can't be serious."  
  
"i'm afraid that i am." rowena whispered and castiel felt sick, sam looking between the two in confusion before his eyes widened in shock, "he's pregnant?" the hunter whispered and she sadly nodded, castiel nearly sprinting down the hall and to a bathroom, getting sick into the nearest toilet.  
  
the angel didn't notice any one enter the room until there was a hand on his back, rubbing small circles as he took shaky breaths and castiel sat down, turning and seeing sam next to him, the hunter's hand moving to his and gently holding it, "i killed her too quickly for what she did." he mumbled and sam frowned, flushing the toilet and helping castiel to his feet.  
  
"cas, what duma did was beyond disgusting and i am just as angry as you are--"  
  
"debatable."  
  
"-- _but_ , we can't just sit around being mad, we need to be there for jack." sam continued and castiel sighed, dropping his head onto the man's chest, "i know, and i will be, i just want to kill every angel that was involved in her beyond disgusting idea." the angel muttered and the hunter kissed his head.  
  
"so do i."

  
**•◇•**

  
aside from the minor panic attack that jack had when he found out he was pregnant, things have been going smoothly.  
  
there was a small meeting with everyone in the bunker, those who weren't already aware (so, all the refugees) of jack's situation were being informed and castiel made sure that if anyone had an issue with it, he'd throw them out of the bunker himself.  
  
but, thankfully, nobody caused an issue and some of them even told him that they were there for him if he needed anything; those said refugees being maggie and former mothers that had taken a liking to jack when they were in the other world.  
  
rowena had moved into the bunker within the first month of jack's pregnancy, insisting that she keep watch of jack's progress and make sure that everything was going well, and if it wasn't, then she'd be here to help with that too.  
  
the red-haired witch was taking the role of jack's midwife and the nephilim was more than okay with her doing so because (a) he actually knew her and he _really_ didn't want a stranger getting all up in his business and (b) she seemed to have enough knowledge on labor and delivery to be "qualified".  
  
but, among all this support and care, jack was still filled with anxiety about this child.  
  
he couldn't help but ask himself several unanswerable questions; would it be a fledgling, like the ones he'd birthed before? would it be half human like him? would it be fully human? would it be born with a human body or would it need a vessel?  
  
too many thoughts. too many questions. it was all _too much_. he couldn't do this! sure, he did it heaven, but he had help!......well, sort of. the sigils on the floor of the room he had been kept in during his time in heaven had sped everything up so that he could skip all the worry-filled stages of a pregnancy, but now he had nothing like that and he had to go through who knows how many months of this and maybe an even worse labor.  
  
jack stared down at the book in front of him, the words that put together information on angelic gender turning into blurs as none of it was processed in his head, all the questions and in his mind currently making it spin.  
  
"jack?"  
  
the nephil was yanked away from his thoughts at the call of his name, looking up and seeing mary, holding a mug of tea and she carefully placed it infront of the boy, "sam said you've had a thing for hot tea lately." she added with a smile and jack couldn't help but smile in return, "i have, thank you."  
  
"of course, sweetie, how you feeling?"  
  
"i'm alright at the moment, trying to get information about what an actual angel pregnancy would be like, but i can't seem to find much."  
  
"well, i can't say much about angel pregnancy, but i can say plenty on human pregnancy." mary offered and jack shrugged, looking down at the steaming cup, "i don't know what i need to know."  
  
"i hate to say it, but you might not know about it until after it happens, that's how i figured out most things in my life."  
  
"i want to be prepared for this." the boy sighed, looking back up at his grandmother, "i want to know things that i could do to help keep the baby safe, what i can avoid so that i don't hurt the baby, what the pregnancy will even feel like, i...." he trailed off and put a hand on his flat stomach, "i don't want to fail."  
  
a brief moment of silence fell over the two, mary gently taking jack's free hand and looking him in the eyes, the nephilim not knowing how to feel under her gaze, "jack, not knowing everything about this won't make you fail; i'm sure castiel knows about angel pregnancy and he can help with that, but since you're part human, this baby might be human and doing stuff for a human pregnancy can help, and i bet that if you just listen to that, your baby will be perfectly fine."  
  
"i'm just so afraid."  
  
"we all are, honey, but everyone here will help you." mary cooed, standing up and pressing a kiss to jack's head before sitting back down, "like i said before, i know plenty on human pregnancy if you'd like to know."  
  
"yes, please."

  
**•◇•**

  
"there is no damn way he needs all of this."  
  
"babies are high maintenance, dean."  
  
"yeah, after they're born! not when they're not even halfway done cooking in the womb." the over-dramatic hunter exclaimed, looking at the grocery list that mary had given him; said grocery list containing a few forms of vitamins and other bullshit that dean couldn't pronounce for jack to take while he's pregnant. "also, not to mention, when they're _human_ babies."  
  
"the baby is probably human, or at least partly human, but all that aside, you're as whiny as an actual baby."  
  
"wow sam, hitting me right where it hurts."  
  
the younger winchester huffed out a laugh as they made their way into the grocery store nearest to the bunker, going straight to the medical section to find his son the  _very necessary_ supplements and medications.  
  
as dumb as his brother said these things were, sam had a feeling that the morning sickness aids and prenatal vitamins would be very beneficial for jack and the baby in the long run.  
  
the two brothers made their way through the medicines, it not taking long before they could move onto 'actual grocery shopping for fucksake', but almost as soon as they left the aisle, sam's phone started blaring the 'spider-ham' theme tune that played whenever jack called him (the kid had a thing for the spiderverse movie, okay?) and he ignored dean's laughter as he answered it.  
  
"hey buddy."  
  
" _i got sick_." was jack's immediate reply, to which sam's parental instincts twisted in his chest, "define sick." sam pushed, figuring that his hypothesis was correct in this situation.  
  
" _threw up._ "  
  
"you know why?"  
  
" _everyone's sayin' it's 'cause of the baby._ "  
  
"they're probably right, jack, you haven't gotten into the nausea part of it all."  
  
" _been nauseous before, threw up once."_  
  
"it might be getting worse now."  
  
" _don't wan' it to get worse._ " the obviously tired nephilim slurred, the hunter smiling at the annoyed tone, "drink some water or something okay? we can bring back gingerale or gatorade for you if you want."  
  
" _can you get those....those, uh, croissants that you get dad sometimes, too?_ "  
  
"the ones with chocolate in 'em?"  
  
" _yeah, those ones._ "  
  
"of course kiddo, anything else?"  
  
" _no, tha's good._ "  
  
"see you in a bit, jack." sam spoke, the boy responding with a mumbled goodbye before hanging up, the hunter looking up and seeing dean's amused grin, "aren't you just the best dad ever?"  
  
"well, when morning sickness and cravings hit at the same time, i gotta try my best."  
  
"does he want pickles and peanut butter or some other gross combination yet?" dean teased and sam chuckled, walking towards the other aisles, "nope, just wants chocolate croissants."  
  
"hopefully thats the extent of his cravings."  
  
"somehow, i doubt it."


End file.
